


Bang (In more ways than one)

by UmbralUltimas



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Bottom Neku, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralUltimas/pseuds/UmbralUltimas
Summary: A bored Joshua with a gun and an expectation to be obeyed, and Neku who wants to defy him but very much also doesn't want to be shot. Again.(At least, that's the game they're pretending to play.)
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Bang (In more ways than one)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad to finally have this done. A bit different to my usual, and definitely not something I ever expected to write but here we are. There's gonna be stuff I didn't get right I'm almost certain but hey, I'm not trying for 100% super accuracy here.
> 
> Not sure how much of this to actually tag, so lemme know if there's something you think I should throw up there besides what's there already (The major warning is a ‘better safe than sorry’). I don't know how 90% of my prompts turn into PWPs.

Joshua was sat on the throne, naked and looking bored. _He_ was naked, kneeling in front of him and biting the inside of his cheek. 

The gun was pointed at Neku’s head.

“Why don’t you come here and show me why I shouldn’t shoot you now?”

Neku made to stand, only to have Joshua make a noise of disapproval. “ _Crawl_ , Sakuraba. Show me just how _desperate_ you are.”

He scowled, there was _no way_ “You’re fucking kidding-”

A bullet flew past his head, making his pulse jump and hammer “ _Crawl. Sakuraba.”_

He swallowed his complaint and moved forward slowly, face heated as he made his way to the throne on his hands and knees.

“There we go” Joshua’s voice was mocking when Neku was left on all fours in front of him, eyes on the floor and swallowing his retorts “We’ll teach you how to behave yet.”

Joshua grabbed his hair, ignoring his noise of pain, and pulled his head forward until it rested against a thigh, dick hard and right in front of him.

“But, can’t have you thinking you can _get away_ with what you did earlier without punishment.”

Joshua pushed him back a little “You _like_ giving oral, so that won’t do. Can’t have you doing something you’d _enjoy_ … Unless…”

The chill of the barrel pressed against his lips.

“Open up, dear.” Joshua purred “let’s teach you to put that pretty thing to better use than mouthing off.”

Neku let the gun slip past his lips and against his tongue, looking up through his lashes to look at Joshua’s bored face. It started to move, thrusting shallowly into his mouth, until Josh noticed him looking and pushed it into the deep of his throat and making him gag and his eyes water.

“Eyes _down_ , Dear. And put some _effort_ into it, let’s hear some _noise_.”

Neku closed his eyes, running his tongue along the side of the gun and working his jaw around the barrel. He forced breaths through his nose, hands digging into his thighs to try and stop his trembling.

Managing to let out a few quiet moans, he felt himself flush at how much he was starting to get into this. Having a gun forced into his mouth, performing sexual acts with it for the enjoyment of a bored Composer, sent a guilty thrill of arousal down his body.

Before long, his moans were less forced, more enthusiastic, and he’d started to bob along with the motions Joshua was making. Though there was still a part of him that wanted to pull back, tell Joshua to bite it, that he wasn’t some _pet_ to order around.

(Mostly he just didn’t want to get _shot._ Again.)

“ _T_ _here_ we go.” Joshua’s voice still held that _tone_ of uncaring that sent a rush of anger and aroused humiliation down his back. “I should take a picture of this, so you can see for yourself just how _lovely_ you look with your upset eyes and pink cheeks.”

His phone appeared out of nowhere. “Or even better, a _video_.” This time, Neku was prepared for the sudden, forceful push that bumped the barrel against the back of his throat “Let’s get it nice and deep, shall we Sakuraba? Show me just how _well_ your pretty little mouth can take it. Make sure to be nice and loud for the camera.”

His cheeks burned as he forced himself to lightly rock back and forth, reluctant moans slipping out around the gun. He absolutely _refused_ to acknowledge the orange phone recording his humiliation.

But, it didn’t take long for him to regain his former... enthusiasm. Hell, the better his performance, maybe the lighter whatever punishment Joshua had planned next. 

Abruptly, Joshua pulled the gun back, until it was resting on his lower lip, then slowly dragged it down and under his chin until it was pressed against his throat, leaving a cold trail of saliva in its wake. The phone had vanished back to wherever Joshua had summoned it from.

“It’s a start.” Joshua’s tone was flippant, though he pressed harder into Neku’s throat “But I’m feeling somewhat _neglected_ , why don’t you show me just how _sorry_ you are for your behaviour, hm?”

Neku swallowed hard, trying to think past his nerves. “I- How?”

The gun was removed from his throat before one of Joshua’s feet forced his head to touch the ground. “That’s ‘how, _sir_ ’. But that’s alright, I’m sure a _clever_ little thing like you won’t need reminding.” He hummed a little, tapping the gun against the side of his face in mock thought, ignoring the gleam of drool “hmm. Why don’t you try _begging?_ You’re already so pretty on your knees… I _know_ ” he removed his foot and spread himself open with a smirk.

“Beg me to fuck that pretty face of yours. If it's nice enough, maybe I’ll let you swallow, you _do_ like being a little cum drinker don’t you, Sakuraba?” Joshua pointed the gun at him once more.

Neku forced himself to nod. “Nngh. I-I do; _sir_.” He risked a quick glance up at Joshua, who made a ‘go on’ motion. He could not _believe_ what he was about to say… “And, I want… want you to fuck my face. _Please_ , sir?” 

Not his most convincing, and Joshua seemed to agree “That was _pathetic_. Anyone would think you’re being _forced_ to say it, and we don’t want them thinking that, _do_ we?” He removed his foot from its perch, using it to push Neku’s head up by the chin. “Come here. Up, boy.”

Neku hesitated, feeling slightly indignant about being ordered around like a _dog_. “Or would you rather have _this?_ ” Josh pressed the gun against his forehead “You can have it if you’d _really_ prefer it over a bit of a mouth fucking.”

“N-no sir. I’ll move.” he moved up to Joshua’s groin, frowning a little when he made a further ‘up’ motion with his hand. A bottle drifted closer, carried by Joshua’s telekinesis.

So he crawled into Joshua’s lap and settled spread wide over his thighs and his arms braced on Joshua’s shoulders. “ _There_ we go.” Joshua rubbed a hand over his hip “All spread and pretty.” he cooed before sliding a hand into his hair instead and giving a slight tug, making Neku bend his head back.

He could hear the click of the bottle’s lid, then a pause before one of Joshua’s hands started toying with the rim of his ass, fingers slick and cold, before three immediately pushed in, making Neku bite back a curse. 

They stretched him a little, smearing lube around and curling inside him. Neku panted and felt Joshua’s grip on his hair relax, so he leaned down to press his face into Joshua’s neck, digging nails into his shoulders a little.

He bit his lip _hard_ , doing his best to not let his pained whines slip out as fingers mercilessly pushed deep and rough, barely spreading him.

“My, don’t like three fingers, Sakuraba? Too much for you? Maybe you’ll like _this_ better then.” his fingers curled one last time before retreating, and he felt the kiss of the gun’s barrel instead.

“Wait- Josh you can’t be seri-“ 

Joshua’s other hand tugged painfully on his hair, and he felt the barrel slide in. Just a little.

“Be more _convincing_ and I’ll take it out. Until then, the more tries, the further _in_ it goes. If it gets to the trigger, well, guess I’ll have to start _moving_ it then, hm?”

Neku could feel his legs trembling, and the shocks of pain mixed with a burning pleasure up his spine from the underprepared intrusion made him close his eyes and squeeze Joshua’s shoulders tightly with a hiss, pained tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Joshua paused, and an uncharacteristically soft touch made him open his watering eyes and guided his head to look at Joshua’s face. “Are you good?” His words were barely above a murmur, and his eyes suddenly gentle.

Neku experimentally shifted. The intrusion burned, and he’d _definitely_ feel (and probably regret) it later, but in the moment, it was a _nice_ pain that sent tingles straight to his dick. And honestly, he didn’t _want_ to stop.

“I’m good. Keep going, unpause.”

Joshua closed his eyes and lowered his hand back onto his hip, giving it a squeeze. When they opened, the mask of indifference was almost back in place, pausing just long enough to confirm Neku had gotten back in character as well, before they became completely uncaring.

The second squeeze was much harder than the first. “I’m waiting. Let’s hear your _second_ shot. And don’t make such a sour face, you’ll learn to _love_ it I’m sure, and wonder why you resisted in the first place.”

“Because you’re _forcing_ me to say it?” he spat without thinking.

Joshua’s voice was deceptively calm “Am I really? You’re the one that’s been obeying me so far, I haven’t _made_ you do a single thing.” Neku hissed as Josh pushed the gun deeper “But, I’m not the sort to ignore a _request._ If you _really_ like this so much you just have to _say_ so, we can do this for as long as you’d like.”

He grit his teeth as Josh started a slow pace, that made the rim of his ass burn and his legs tremble. “My, my. You act like you’re in pain, I thought you _wanted_ this, Sakuraba. Your cock certainly seems to show you like it." Joshua's hand mockingly stroked along his dick, thumbing at the head "Of course, you can _always_ change your mind and ask for your mouth to be used instead. I could be... _persuaded_ to change my mind.”

Neku licked his lips, trying to ignore how _deep_ Joshua’s movements were thrusting the gun. Being face-fucked would be no less humiliating… but less painful.

“S-Sir, I want you to fuck my face _so bad._ I wanna feel your cum slide down my throat and fill me, to be used until my jaw” he gasped and his leg trembled when the barrel brushed against the sensitive internals of his ass “ _aches._ ”

Joshua paused his movements “Adequate.” Joshua’s breath was harsh against his ear, and Neku swallowed a sigh of relief when he felt the gun pull out completely. “Back on your knees, now. Let’s give you what you so _clearly_ want.”

Legs wobbling, Neku slowly sank back onto the floor. His ass smarted, he’d gotten _used_ to the intrusion, but he _definitely_ felt the lack of prep now that Joshua wasn’t fucking him with it any longer. 

One of Joshua’s hands worked its way into his hair before pulling sharply, making him grunt a little from the sting. He was pulled in front of Joshua’s erection “Well? It’s what you _begged_ for, open up nice and wide.”

He glared a little, thought about pointing out that it was this or get _shot_ , not exactly a _choice_ , but let his jaw drop open so Josh could use the grip on his hair to pull his open mouth over his dick.

Joshua breathed out harshly on the throne.

The hand in his hair was tight, keeping him in place while Joshua thrust. Neku did his best to move along with him, working his jaw around the rough pace. He swallowed on the pre-cum flowing into his mouth, feeling sweat, drool and tears roll down his face.

His hand that wasn’t resting on Joshua’s thigh curled into a fist, resisting the urge to reach down and stroke his own neglected dick. Joshua still had the gun in his other hand, he _couldn’t_ risk acting without ‘permission, as much as he wanted to.

“See how much _nicer_ this is now that you’re behaving, Sakuraba?” He just hummed as Joshua continued to slam into his mouth “Mm, the way your jaw is moving, you can’t _wait_ to have your belly filled, hm?”

Joshua’s voice was starting to rasp, the hand in his hair tightening its grip. “I bet you want to touch yourself, right? Poor thing, probably so _desperate_ for release.” Half lidded eyes met his “Go on, then. But you can’t come _yet._ ”

Neku couldn’t help but _whine_ around Joshua’s movements, the feeling of his dick being touched, even with his own hand, made his eyes drift close and his arm shake. Compared to earlier with the gun, he could… almost _enjoy_ this.

“My goodness, you’re _such_ a mess. Look at you; drool and slick all over your mouth, and rolling down your neck. No one would look at you and think you _weren’t_ enjoying this.” Joshua smeared the drool on his chin with a thumb.

“I _almost_ want to change my mind, and come on that face of yours, what’s a little _more_ mess, hm?” Joshua punctuated his words with a heavy thrust, almost pulling out entirely before ramming back into his mouth. “But, I _did_ promise, and you begged so sweetly.”

Neku’s scalp was starting to ache from how tightly Joshua was holding his hair, yanking him forward in time with his thrusts to fill his mouth and make his eyes water. He swallowed around Joshua’s dick, what was already in his mouth slick and warm, running down his throat.

“Taste good, Sakuraba? It must, I can feel that greedy mouth of yours sucking it all down. Try not to let any spill.” he cooed “After all, can’t fill you up like you begged for if you don’t swallow it properly.”

After a particularly deep thrust, Joshua tilted his head back with a shaky sigh, hand clenched in his hair letting go to push Neku further down. He barely had time to make a noise of protest before his mouth was _flooded_ with warmth. He did his best to guide it down his throat, feeling a few small trails slip from the corners of his mouth with Joshua’s shallow thrusts, forcing as much of his cum as possible to the back of Neku’s throat.

His own hand trembled and sped up, body shuddering from legs to shoulders as the sound of Joshua’s heavy panting sent him over the edge to _his_ orgasm, catching his hands and thighs. 

After one final thrust, Joshua paused and waited, watching until Neku’s throat stopped moving, before pulling out and letting a thin string of saliva and come break and fall against his flushed skin.

Finally, Neku let himself open his eyes when the hand on his head slipped to caress one of his warm cheeks, wiping away one of the overstimulated tears still rolling down his face.

The gun was safely set aside, and Joshua pulled him from the floor into his arms. A hand carded softly through his hair, minding his sore scalp, and Josh kissed his temple “Shh, shh, it’s all over. You were _very_ good, Neku. Let me take care of you now...”

He felt a few more tears fall, and Joshua swiped them away gently. “You’re not hurt, are you?” Joshua’s voice softened “...Scared?” 

“No, no it’s just… that was intense. I’m fine.” He buried his face in Joshua’s neck and took a deep breath to calm his still-hammering pulse. A hand started to gently knead the sore point in his back, Joshua nuzzling into his hair. Neku moaned with appreciation.

“You’re going to think this silly and obvious, but _I’d_ feel better if I reassured you that it was all just play and you weren’t in danger. And I didn’t mean a _word_ of how I was acting. You’re wonderful as you are, mouthiness, stubbornness and all.”

Neku just smiled, said a soft ‘I know’, and let Josh babble as he relaxed against him. Sometimes _Josh_ needed the reassurance that Neku knew it was fake and he didn’t mean it more than Neku himself did.

“If there’s a next time though…” he caught Joshua’s eye “ _prep_ me a little more before you go _shoving_ things into me. I mean, I _liked_ it in the moment but afterwards…”

Josh gently kissed his forehead and his kneading hand pushed that little bit harder, making him groan appreciatively “You really should have told me when I paused, I would have taken it out and stretched and lubricated you more before we continued.”

“It was _supposed_ to hurt a little, that’s the scene we were doing, and pausing to prep me _more_ would have ruined it. Just do it a bit longer next time so the aftercare is less ‘pain’ and more ‘pleasant ache’.” He paused, then a thought came to him “You, didn’t use the _actual_ gun did you?”

Joshua chuckled “I’m not quite _that_ daring. It was quite the realistic feeling doppelgänger for a toy specifically designed for such things, wasn’t it?”

“Where- actually, I _don’t_ want to know.”

Joshua chuckled and picked him up, starting to carry him out of the room “Shooting you by accident would have been a bit of a mood killer.”

Neku snorted a little and closed his eyes as the rock from Joshua’s walk started to lull him into a sleepy state. Joshua’s chest rumbled against him “How do you feel about me keeping the video? For our eyes only, of course.”

“Mm, I don’t mind, as long as _I_ don’t have to watch it. That would be weird.”

Joshua chuckled “ _My_ eyes only, then.”

He heard a door kick open, opening his eyes as Josh settled him on top of a counter. “Shower, cloth or bath, dear?”

“You’re gonna make me _think_ so soon after orgasm?” He groused, rubbing at his neck. The ache was starting to return with a vengeance, and he kneaded absently at his lower back.

“Cloth it is, then. I don’t think you could take standing for a shower, and a bath would just leave you submerged in the filth we’re trying to remove. Just stay right there for a bit, dear. I’ll have you all tidy in no time.”

Neku just shut his eyes and listened to Josh bustle around the bathroom, cabinets opening and shutting, and the sound of the sink filling, with the occasionally splash as Josh checked the temperature.

He hummed when a warm, damp cloth wiped at the side of his mouth, down his neck. Josh worked slow, gently tracing the contour of Neku’s jaw and neck to collect the dry saliva and stray cum. “I’ll never understand how you enjoy getting so _filthy,_ when you hate the feeling of it on your face afterwards.”

“It kinda feels like you, marking me as yours.” he admitted, cheek flushing in a way entirely unrelated to Joshua’s scrubbing “pings that subby bit of me.”

Joshua just hummed in response, before lightly nudging him to get down. He couldn’t resist biting his lip a little as Joshua started between his legs, squeezing when the slight pressure against his ass sent shivers up his back. Luckily, it was easy enough to clean, and soon enough Josh was pulling the plug and letting the dirty water spiral down the drain after dumping the cloth in a nearby hamper.

“There, should be clean enough for now until you can handle a shower.” Josh scooped him back up “Now for the part I think you’ll be most excited to hear; getting you into a nice soft bed and massaging that pain away.”

Neku just chucked with his head pressed into Joshua’s neck as they headed towards the bedroom, knowing that he was in good hands.


End file.
